


First

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brothers, Gen, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Loqi has never seen anything like this. Never heard anything like it, but he's sure his brother is a zombie
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Loqi Tummelt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Loqi charges into the kitchen, eyes wide as he tries to locate the house phone. It's not on its base, nor the silverware drawer, it's not even in the refrigerator. Another pained moan from Prompto's room has the younger teen crying. There is something horribly wrong with his brother. 

The way he had stumbled up the stairs, chest heaving as he drew in deep erratic breaths, face flushed red. Loqi had never seen anything like it before, and now he's up stairs groaning in pain most likely becoming a zombie.

Passing by the envelope of bills, what their parents had left for dinner for the next week and a half, he rummages through junk drawers, tosses cushions off the couch where he ultimately finds the phone half wedged under the back, m&ms and York mint patties squished into the buttons. A sob followed by a loud and painful moan, almost like Prompto just flew through the air, tossed by a charging Garulessa, and landed on a rock. 

"Emergency, how can I help you?" 

Loqi sniffles, not that it helps the snot running down his face or slows the tears that cascade forth. He's at a loss and his poor older brother is dying. The world is ending, their parents are going to kill him and whomever caused Prompto to get sick and- "hello?"

The dispatcher is cut off by a loud, pitiful wail of "my parents are going to kill me because my brother is a zombie."

"Okay sir, calm down."

"I can't! My brother is really sick, he threw up his dinner, and he has a fever and...I'm going to Altissa!" Loqi breaks down the east wall of his couch cushion as he lays out his plans to disapper into the night. He ignores the teetering Etro statue not minding as it falls to the floor with a thud. 

"Loqi?" Prompto's voice travels down the stairs, more concerned than pain. "What the hell are you doing? The cops are outside!" 

"I don't want what you have Prom!" He shouts up the stairs where Prompto awaits at the top a heavy blanket wrapped snuggly around him and what appears to be one of Noctis' shirts wedged securely at the top. Loqi staggers back as Prompto descends, blanket fanning out to resemble a wedding train. "You goober" he whispers and shoves the younger boy to the side, opening the door with all the formalities of an irate omega spiraling into their first heat. 

The officers take a step back as the heavy wave of pheromones crash over them. One is obviously an alpha, the other possibly a beta or a recessive omega. He isn't sure but they don't flinch from the thick scent. The alpha huffs, trying to expel the scent eventually leaving to the patrol car. "My brother is an idiot."

Loqi scoffs at that claim, like that would fit him at all. "I am not. I swear sir, he looked half dead." The remaining officer dawn a smile and holds out a pamphlet pulled from their leg pocket. He offers it to Loqi, who hovers over Prompto's shoulder like a buzzing gnat. "' _ So, your sibling is an Omega _ ?'" 

"There are local groups for beta and alphas that have omega siblings, on how to help and be supportive of them." The officer touches Prompto's shoulder, gently as he can, as Loqi wonders off nose deep as he murmurs the words. "Don't be too hard on him, this is not the first call from a distraught young alpha about their omega sibling." Prompto nods, offers a tight smile at the officer. In the car he can see the other cop huffing air freshener like that would help keep him from going into rut. 

The moment the door snaps closed, Loqi is peering at him from the cushion less couch, "it says you build nest, like birds? Cause mom is gonna get mad if you get gum on the blankets." 

Prompto groans, turns away and heads back up stairs. Loqi struggles to get off the couch, chooses to roll off and heads for the bottom stairs, "do you need anything?"

"Go away!" Prompto's door shuts with a slam. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto experiences a first he never thought he would.

Autumn brings Prompto into nesting full force. Which his parents find to be a blessing as the house becomes a pristinely clean and organized space. No longer do they have a kitchen junk drawer, it's so organized that random cast off batteries have even been sorted by effectiveness and band colors. 

Now, he faces the biggest challenge in the entire house. He knows he shouldn't enter Loqi's room, but it's a horrible mess. Clothes piled on the chair, bed never made, dishes strewn about. It looks more like a pigsty than what it's supposed to be-a nest. 

Just a few weeks shy of his eighteenth birthday Loqi started showing some signs of nesting, a few misplaced signs of affections but he still hasn't had a proper heat which is worrying. At least for Prompto, their parents just think he's presenting as an alpha, his room is messier, he's eating more, becoming more active, not that he wasn't constantly placing as the All Star player in any sport he played. They beam with pride that their youngest is an alpha. 

The room is nearly cleaned, sparkling compared to its prior condition when he pulls a Crownsgaurd hoodie out from the darkest reaches of Loqi's bed. Inside is a few of Prompto's shirts, one of Noctis's shirts that looks like it was taken from his own room. The hoodie smells horrible, at least to Prompto, and like Loqi. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Loqi growls. He's like a storm as he charges in, growling as he jerks the hoodie from Prompto's hands. "Get out." He barks, pheromones flooding out. He's trying to intimidate, his stance wide, chest out, but his scent smells bitter letting his brother smell his distress. 

"Lo," Prompto sets his shirts and Noctis's back on the bed. "I wasn't taking them, they were under your bed."

"I know that."

Prompto nods, bringing his hands up. His scent mingles with Loqi's, soothing and comforting like spring rain. "Are...um, is that Gladio's?" Loqi flushes, shoving the hoodie under his pillow. He hesitates before offering Prompto his items. "I didn't think you liked Noct."

"I don't, but you do." He sucks his bottom lip, ears reddening. "I really like how Ignis smells, but it's hard to get anything of his. Gladio let me borrow his hoodie."

Prompto nods, he wants something from Ignis as well, for an Alpha he's insanely tidy and organized. "What about Ravus?" 

Loqi fidgets, rubbing his hands together, "I have a ton of Ravus' things." He opens his closet, half the items are his, the other half reeks of flowers, sugar, lemons, limes and oranges, it's not only Ravus's clothing in there, some of the items belong to Lunafreya. "And Luna gives me things too."

Prompto ohs, it's not just clothes, there are soft blankets, some made of faux fur others made of fleece, even pillows. 

"Is that your nest?"

"I don't have anyone to share it with." 

"That's not an excuse. Can I try it?" Loqi nods, follows Prompto over with Gladio's hoodie, Noctis and Prompto's shirts. Jealousy buds in Prompto's chest as he lays down in the bottom of Loqi's closet. The Fleuret's items make it welcoming, the addition if his and Noct's shirts make it warm. He could do without Gladio's hoodie, but Loqi lays beside him, face buried into the hoodie. At the foot lays a large weighted blanket which tops it off as the brothers jointly drape it over them. It's an odd mix of Gladio and Ravus, Prompto recognizes it as a gift from the two alphas that has been well scented. 

"Hey Lo," Prompto shifts onto his side only to find Loqi fast asleep, the distress in his scent lessening. Any jealousy he feels disappears, focusing more on the fact his brother is an omega and he is just finding out now. He snuggles in, patting Loqi's hair till he himself falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love A/B/O, omegaverse etc. I also love Loqi, but beside that. In the first chapter I imagine Prompto is 13 and Loqi is 12, and he has no idea what is wrong with his brother. In the second one Loqi hasn't presented so his parents think he is either a beta or an alpha when in fact he is a recessive omega who still hasn't had his first heat but it's showing classic signs of omega tendencies, which he is trying to accept but has been raised as an alpha his entire life.


End file.
